happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping HTF II
Sleeping HTF II is a sequel to Sleeping HTF, which is a more complicated series of Flash arts by Sleep Mast R, consisting of every single main character of HTF, as well as some other characters, sleeping. They were in progress since the summer of 2017, and eventually ended up combined into one Flash file (called the "Full Flash"). The entire series, including the Full Flash, is now on a gallery on deviantART. Summary of Each One *The series starts with a simple animation of Flippy sleeping with no interactives. **This was originally a request from a friend before SHTFII started. When Sleep Mast R gave another attempt to Handy, he decided to officially make the series. **Flippy is in exactly the same situation in this Flash as he is in Double Whammy, near the end of the part. **Sleep Mast R's animation of Flippy sleeping was not actually newly animated. It was originally animated for the Tiring House scene in his interactive story, Sleeping Tiger Dilemma. *Then, upon Adam Carter's request, he animated Truffles sleeping on top of the Empire State Building. It had several interactive controls. **The marquees (upon pressing M on the keyboard) cycle between three of Sleep Mast R's 2016 arts, Nap Time for Cub, Sweet Dreams, Nutty and This is gonna be a long night.... **Albeit Truffles' ability to stir (when he yawns), his eyes are never open in SHTFII. *Next he made a new Flash of Handy sleeping in his bed. As an improvement from Sleeping HTF, Handy is not wearing his hardhat, and the user can interactively make him roll over/snore/sleep-talk. **The sleep talking was due to former roleplays of Sleep Mast R's, where Handy would sleep all day and work all night, and sometimes talk in his sleep. **Clicking on any of the pictures or drawers yields the message "Please, let Handy sleep. Don't go messing with any of his stuff." *Next he made a Flash of Nutty and his parents in a hotel room. All three characters have the exact same abilities of sleeping, waking up, having emotions and talking. The user can interactively control what they do using purely the keyboard. Thus they can use a screen-recorder and their real-life voice to make a simple story out of this Flash, hence making it a story base. **The Flash starts with Nutty sleeping and his parents awake. Every SHTFII installment starts out with the canon characters sleeping. **One can make a horn go off by pressing H on the keyboard. Unlike the first Sleeping HTF, this has no automatic effect on the characters. *Next came Cub sleeping in the same bed on which he played with Whistle in Doggone It. Cub has the same abilities as Nutty in the previous Flash, in addition to being able to drink a bottle of milk. **Pop doesn't sleep in this particular Flash but can toggle between the 10 facial expressions, lip-sync and yawn. When he enters Cub's room for the first time he is sleepy, because (being a main HTF character), he was asleep off-screen before that point. **Sleep Mast R made several arts/animations of Cub sleeping based off of this Flash. This is an example, with the differences that Cub's eyes are more reasonably closed, his arm is sticking out and everything is shaded. He subsequently used this as a theme in his three-part story Why HTF Has Been On Long Hiatuses. **In the Full Flash, Cub's closed eyes when he is sleeping have been updated as in the touched-up art. *Next came Mime sleeping in the same theater in which he did in Calm HTF. This Flash has both of Mime's parents as well, but neither of them can actually sleep in it. **As much as Mime doesn't have a bed, he can sleep either in the chair or on the ground, and his parents can toss him a blanket whenever they're around. **There is a secret in the Flash, obtainable by feeling the ceiling above Mime for clickable spots and clicking them seven times. It consists of Jordan K sleeping in the same room of Calm HTF in which Cub was hiding. The signs on the wall are modified to be sleep-themed (e.g., "Sleep and sleep on" for "Keep calm and carry on"). **In the Full Flash, the clickable spots on the ceiling have larger hitboxes, making the secret easier to reach. Also, there is a clue to click these spots on the ceiling upon rolling over the picture on the wall in Cub's room. *After that, SHTFII went on hiatus until the fall. *SHTFII then came back with the first Flash having two sleeping canon characters, Cuddles and Toothy. (Emphasis on the word "canon": Nutty's Flash already had the ability to have Nutty and his parents all sleeping at the same time.) **The starting screen's background is yellow and purple, the respective colors of Cuddles and Toothy. It explains that the boys' parents put them to bed and that the parents are about to go to sleep too (which is irrelevant to the series, in which Cuddles' and Toothy's parents are never seen asleep). **This time, each parent can only change between three possible facial expressions (happy, sad, sleepy) and can't lip-sync. **Cuddles and Toothy can roll over and lie in three different positions, but unlike the previous few Flashes, they never wake up or yawn. You also can't toggle snoring for either one, though Toothy will always be seen with Z's floating up his head, which indicates that he's snoring through his nose. **Cuddles's blanket can be taken off and put back on him (but only when one of his parents is selected). This reveals that his bunny slippers have closed eyes, hence are presumably sleeping. **Toothy can be seen dreaming about Snowers (because Snowers and Toothy were a couple at the time the Flash was made). **Pressing Space on the keyboard at Toothy will make him smile with love as he sleeps. **On the ceiling right above Cuddles and Toothy, there is a hidden icon of Alfrredo. The first time Alfrredo is clicked, Roter is seen going to sleep. Each subsequent time, Roter is seen sleeping. He switches between lying on his back and lying on his side each time. However, this secret is not available in the Full Flash. **In the Full Flash only, when Toothy is visited seven times, his dream bubble of Snowers becomes constantly visible (rather than occasionally appearing and disappearing), and at this point, Toothy's mother is leaning against her husband's shoulder sleeping. Clicking on Snowers in the dream bubble yields the previous animation of Snowers sleeping. On this screen are buttons saying "GO BACK" and "RESET," the latter which reverts Toothy's family's situation to exactly what it was in the beginning. *The next installment was Petunia. Just like in Sleeping HTF, snoring can be toggled with the Space key. The main difference is that she can also roll over (via the left and right arrow keys), and yawn at any time (via the Y key). **Petunia's eyes are never open in SHTFII. **Upon pressing Enter, only her mother is there (not her father), and she is actually seen walking up. She has the same possible facial expressions as Cuddles' and Toothy's parents. When Enter is pressed again, she is seen walking away and then the camera turns back to Petunia. **In the Full Flash, however, Dr. Moon's headlight and stethoscope are clickable. If you click the stethoscope, then the headlight, then the stethoscope again, then the headlight again (as indicated upon rolling over the lamp's switch in Giggles' room), Petunia's father and The Mole are seen sleeping. This suggests that Dr. Moon is on a night shift or something of the sort. *The next installment was Flaky sleeping in a slightly scary setting (because Halloween was approaching). She is sweaty, but nevertheless fast asleep. **The marquees in front of her cycle between: (1) Fliqpy with a dagger; (2) a puddle of blood; (3) a creepy-eyed Marianne flashing; and (4) The message "Press the C key 9 + 3 times." **This time, hitting Enter does not change room. To go to the kitchen, press C on the keyboard nine times; to return to Flaky's room, press C three times. This is indicated in the marquees. **Nightwing is seen sleeping and sweaty on the kitchen table. When the Space key is pressed, either Flaky or Nightwing sweats a mark depending on which room you are in. Also, the left and right arrow keys can either get Flaky to change between three sleeping positions, or Nightwing to change between five (sitting up, head down, lying face-down on the table, lying on his side on the table, lying on his back). **Fiona is also in the kitchen, and can change between five facial expressions. **The Full Flash was aired after the death of Nightwing's creator, so it says "R.I.P. Nightwing (1997-2018)". **In the Full Flash, clicking the refrigerator reveals that Cro-Marmot is sleeping in it. (His sleep is confirmed by floating Z's above his head.) *After that came Lifty and Shifty sleeping in the same double bed. In this Flash, not only can each raccoon lie in three different positions, but the camera can be in three different positions as well! Setting it to birds-eye view reveal that the raccoons have stolen Pandy, Alfrredo, three $100 bills, a unicycle, a lamp, and presumably also the big bed in which they are sleeping. **If a raccoon's lying on his back, he'll still be on his back when the camera moves. Same for his left or right side. **Like Handy they can sleep-talk, and toggle snoring, but they never wake up or even stir in SHTFII. **Since the S key selects Shifty, snoring is toggled by the N key this time (because N is the second letter of "snoring"). **In the Full Flash, Lifty and Shifty are separate selections. However, clicking Lifty will automatically show the raccoons with the camera on Lifty's side of the bed, and clicking Shifty will show the raccoons with the camera on Shifty's side of the bed. *After that, came a Flash with Sniffles and Splendid sleeping, in their respective beds in Suck It Up and Gems the Breaks. **The starting screen has Rintoo sleeping in the background, as a follow-up of Sleeping Tiger Dilemma. **Sniffles and Splendid can each roll over in three positions, toggle snoring, yawn and wake up (but when awake, they can only be lying down with a sleepy face). Sniffles' parents are not in the Flash, but Splendid's are. Also, Sniffles starts out yawning the first time he is visited, whereas Splendid is already sleeping. **Splendid's parents are limited to happy, sad and sleepy facial expressions, but unlike Cuddles' and Toothy's parents, they can actually lip-sync. **Hovering the word "Hover" in the last sentence at the starting screen, it becomes "Hovee." If you click that word, Hovee will be seen sleeping up above Splendid's parents. (If you've already left the starting screen, you'll have to refresh the page to go back.) However, in the Full Flash, Hovee is already there from the start, so the user need not do anything to make him appear. *Then came the final installment (before the full Flash), consisting of Giggles, Disco Bear, Pop and Ginger sleeping. **The starting screen is a picture of Tolee sleeping, but with no obvious instructions other than "Hover the mouse." The user is supposed to feel around for clickables. Tolee's nose leads to Giggles; Tolee's high ear leads to Disco Bear; Tolee's ear on the pillow leads to Pop; and Tolee's stuffed panda (Pandy) leads to Ginger. **Giggles is sleeping in the same bed she was at the beginning of I've Got You Under My Skin. She has the same controls as Sniffles and Splendid. **Pressing Enter reveals Giggles' Mom (Chortle) in the room, but Giggles' father is not there. She can toggle between all 10 facial expressions that Nutty's and Mime's parents did, and can also lip-sync. However, pressing S on the keyboard makes her fall asleep standing up, and pressing S again wakes her up with a sleepy facial expression (no matter what facial expression she had before). **One can click the bell on Giggles' alarm clock to make it ring. This has no automatic effect on either Giggles or Chortle, but clever ways of combining the interactive controls can be used (e.g., pressing Shift+W and clicking the bell at the same time). **Disco Bear is sleeping in the same bed in which he slept in the episode Put Your Back Into It. He never wakes up (nor does he even yawn), but can temporarily get his body up at any time by pressing Space. **When Enter is pressed at Disco Bear, Smalltail is seen crying on the floor. When the keys G and N are pressed in order, he falls asleep on the floor rather uncomfortably. **Pressing the H key on the keyboard will blow the horn and make Smalltail wake up crying. This is the only instance in SHTFII that the horn has an automatic effect on a character. **Pop is sleeping in his bed with his clothes on, but not his hat. (His sleeping animation was originally created for the Tiring House scene in Sleeping Tiger Dilemma.) You can press E at any time and he will leave the room (to check on Cub); press E again and he'll come back and resume his shuteye. **In the Full Flash, Pop is outside his room whenever he is with Cub, and asleep in bed whenever he is not with Cub. For example, if you press E in Pop's room, and he walks out, you'll see him in Cub's room. The two situations cleverly connect in this fashion. **Pressing M on the keyboard yields the ghost of Pop's wife / Cub's mother. Press M again makes her leave. (Sleep Mast R did not put her with Cub because he thought of the possibility that Cub would get freaked out.) **Ginger has the same controls as Giggles, Sniffles and Splendid, except when he's snoring, rolling over and yawning, there are actual sound effects. **Ginger's parents are triggered by typing M-D-M-D on the keyboard. (Then pressing Enter will return to Ginger.) In the Full Flash, this is indicated by rolling over Russell's barrel. Ginger's parents, like Splendid's, are restricted to happy, sad and sleepy facial expressions, but can lip-sync. *After that, came the Full Flash. Lumpy, Lammy and Russell's situations are taken from the first Sleeping HTF and modified; the rest are from SHTFII. **In Lumpy's room, clicking the bricks on the wall gets Trauma to spray febreze on Lumpy's bed. As a hint, the bricks say "TRAUMA REDWOOD" when the mouse presses, and Trauma shows up when it releases. **Also, clicking on Lumpy's antler pointing down yields a marquee that reads "of Handy WAS HERE". It is the only appearance of the Handy running gag in the Full Flash. **On Lammy, you can toggle the blindfold being on her eyes or not as before. But in addition to that you can also toggle snoring via the S key. Also, clicking Mr. Pickels will make he himself sleep, and clicking him again will wake him. **Russell has the same animation as in the previous Sleeping HTF. However, clicking on his hammock will shake him violently as if the ship went over a big wave. Little Intermediate Installments The gallery also contains some sleeping character arts or animations that are not completely official to the series, but have been posted for entertainment: *Snowers sleeping in his bed. The Flash starts with him sleeping and snoring, but when the user presses the up arrow key Snowers' mouth closes and his eyes open; subsequently the user can get Snowers back to sleep by pressing the down arrow key, but he will never snore again until the page is refreshed. **Winter is standing in the Flash. Sleep Mast R originally planned to update the Flash with Winter sleeping as well, but she and Snowers stopped being a couple, so he didn't. *This picture during the hiatus after Mime's Flash. It has Prune Hoof yawning tiredly, and Nutty lapping a lollipop while his mother sleeps. *This picture of Roter sleeping at night, after having animated him sleeping in the secret in Cuddles' and Toothy's Flash. *Touched up pictures, based off the SHTFII installments, of Nutty and Cub (Sleep Mast R's favorite characters) sleeping. *An April Fool's Day joke which appeared at first to be a story base of Nutty's family sleeping together on a reclined sofa. The thumbnail was later published as a non-animated art. Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this series. Production Notes *Sleep Mast R originally made the Truffles Flash for Adam Carter, because he wanted Adam to make a video of his animation of Cubey from Rejah City sleeping, so they made a deal. *The Nutty Flash was originally published without his parents, as a preview of a sort. *Sleep Mast R had originally planned to make Winter sleeping in the secret in Mime's Flash, rather than Jordan K. *Sleep Mast R had originally planned that if you press Space at Toothy, he temporarily opens his eyes. That plan interestingly deescalated as soon as he worked on the Flash. *Sleep Mast R had originally planned Lifty and Shifty's Flash to have a secret of Skaggles sleeping. This idea was dropped. *In Mime's Flash, the up-and-down animations (U and J on the keyboard) were animated between his positions when he's awake. Thus, they start and end jerky when he's sleeping. **Likewise, the blanket was animated to land on him when he's in the chair. Thus, when he's on the ground, the blanket will be thrown up above him, then will spontaneously "teleport" to his body. (The animation of the blanket being taken off him is also based on his position when he's in the chair.) *The series was in frustration in the spring of 2018, when Sleep Mast R got a new computer. He installed Animate CC on this computer, but ActionScript 2 (which he previously used) was not available for that version, so he had to translate all the code he's written to ActionScript 3. He was a slow learner on that, but didn't want to cancel the series, so he started by airing "Bogus" versions of the last two installments (Giggles-Disco-Bear-Pop-Ginger and the Full Fash), because he only knew how to manufacture clicking buttons directly on the stage. Later he invested time into translating the entire series into ActionScript 3 so he could still air the Full Flash. The Bogus versions are now sta.sh links on the deviations. **In the Bogus versions, each character is in a completely random state when visited, subject to the canon HTF characters always sleeping. Trivia *Giggles is the only canon character one of whose parents is in the Full Flash without the other parent being in it at all. *Throughout SHTFII, the up and down arrow keys change brightness. *The only character on which the horn (H key) has an automatic effect is Smalltail; contrariwise, in Sleeping HTF, the horn has automatic effects on Mime and Cub. *All 22 main characters of HTF sleep at least somewhere in the series. **Some, but not all, are sometimes awake. For example, Nutty can be awake and talk, but Toothy is never awake in SHTFII. **The only non-canon characters who are never awake in SHTFII (excluding Pandy, who isn't actually animate) are Nightwing, Larry Moon, Hovee, Jordan K, and Snowers. Despite the picture of Snowers awake in Toothy's dream bubble, the only thing you can actually see Snowers do is sleep. **The non-canon characters who are sometimes asleep, sometimes awake in SHTFII are Smalltail, Nutty's parents, Toothy's Mom, Giggles' Mom, Ginger, and Roter (who is not in the Full Flash at all). **Nutty, Splendid, Sniffles, Mime, Mr. Pickels, Giggles, Pop and Cub can wake up and open their eyes. Petunia and Truffles never open their eyes, but can stir and yawn. The rest of the canon characters are always asleep (though Handy, Lifty and Shifty can sleep-talk). *The sleeping Ginger is equipped with Sleep Mast R's own yawning, snoring and rolling-over sound effects, because Ginger is his OC. *This series also introduces several characters' parents in Sleep Mast R's headcanon. Among them, only Nutty's parents, along with Giggles' Mom, Pop (who's a main character), Toothy's Mom in the Full Flash and Petunia's Dad in the Full Flash, can be seen sleeping. **Petunia's Dad is actually the only parent who can never be seen awake. *Petunia, Sniffles and Truffles are the only characters to yawn before sleeping when clicked in the Full Flash for the first time. *In Mime's Flash, the blue blanket is on Jordan K whenever it is not with Mime. Thus the secret explains where the blue blanket came from. *The original Flashes for Nutty and Cub start with Nutty and Cub lying on their backs, whereas the Full Flash starts with them lying on their right sides. **Also, the assets of Cub's eyes when he is sleeping are significantly different in the Full Flash and original Flash (the original Flash has more HTF-like closed eyes, but in the Full Flash, his eyes are clearly shut). *If you wake any of these characters and then get them back to sleep: **Nutty, his parents, Mime and Cub will be snoring, regardless of whether or not they were snoring right before you woke them up. **Splendid, Sniffles, Giggles and Ginger will not be snoring. **Each of those eight characters except for Sniffles starts off snoring when the flash is loaded. **If you make Truffles yawn, he'll subsequently sleep without snoring. However, if you make Petunia yawn, her snoring status will remain whatever it just was. **If you make Truffles roll over, he'll subsequently be not snoring. No other character in SHTFII automatically changes snoring status when rolled over. *There is a running gag throughout the series involving wall and floor inscriptions that claim to be Handy's. See Handy Was Here. *The thumbnail of the Full Flash consists of Sleep Mast R's touched up arts of Nutty, Tolee, Rintoo and Cub sleeping. *The characters in the starting screen of the Full Flash are sorted by color. The colors go through the rainbow then end in colors that aren't on the rainbow (e.g., tan for Pop and Cub). *There is now a Google Drive video consisting of SHTFII's animations of every canon character, except The Mole and Cro-Marmot, sleeping at night. Possible Faults *The feature of Flaky or Nightwing sweating a mark when Space is pressed is absent from the Full Flash. Category:Miscellaneous